lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kuz Clan
---- The''' Kuz Clan''' is a massive elite prominent and wealthy family clan with ancient Saiyan roots that go back billions of years. It has served a great role in Saiyan and universal history, being descended off the original Kuz, whom nearly every member's name has as a prefix, as part of tradition. The clan has spawned some of the most intelligent and powerful beings of all time, generally involved in universal politics and business. It follows traditional liberal values. The clan has lasted longer than any other Saiyan clan, and is sort of a rival to the Cipher clan. They are controlled by TheGreatKuzon!. Though it originally was primarily Saiyan, now the Kuz's have extended across the entire universe and is made of a multitude of diverse races, and divided into many branches and houses. Its main fighting warriors who help protect the universe were the Kuz Warriors. The clan's guiding principle is "Braveness, loyalty, and ambition. Seek to be fruitful and joyful and live the day as your last, or forever be in sorrow. Let experience be your guiding light towards achieving knowledge, and only then, can you achieve real inner wisdom." Overview Based off their principles and tenets of braveness, intelligence, and progress, the Kuz's have made it through the thick and thin, despite the stark contrast to other Saiyans, who are known as brutish and aggressive and for their history being a violent one. The Kuz's remained mostly neutral and in support of an intelligent, educated populace with social skills and interdependence. They have indulged in the classical arts of literature, politics, law, art, science and history, and pushed for its acceptance. The clan has went through many phases and generations. Currently, the Kuz Clan serves as a political famly of extremely wealthy social and businessmen and has for hundreds of years, since it was revived by Kuzon, the patriarch of the original clan of the modern era. Many Kuz's have held positions as leaders such as Kings and Emperors. The Kuz Dynasty of Planet Saiya lasted for nearly 400 years. Kuzon Jr. became King of Earth, and later Emperor of the Great Empire, one of the most large and prestigious empires in universal history. Their intelligence and skill with social and political issues makes them very versatile and diverse. The Kuz's, being descended from powerful Saiyan elites, are extremely skilled and versatile fighters. The main branch is, at least, as it is the only one that kept its power, while the others slowly became mixed with thousands of other races and weakened. Kuz's are skilled in manipulating space, dissecting magic and energy to its simplest form to create a mass combination of different techniques, and much more. As of Age 1500, the modern Kuz Clan is no longer united (obviously growing massively too large) and divided into hundreds of branches spread out across the universe. Many of them hold powerful positions as planetary leaders and diplomats, while others are lowly village farmers, interbred with many generations of races. There is some significant tension and hate among some branches, however, growing in recent years (over money and power). Kuzon founded Kuz Valley, a large island near South City, in 1063, when the clan was growing. They settled there and built a large manor 'HQ'--Kuz Manor. Years later, a village developed nearby--Kuz Village. As of 1500, the Manor is a preserved historical museum and the village continues to thrive. Unique Abilities and Traits Those of the Kuz Clan are notable for their intelligent energy manipulation skills. The renowned Complete Form was created by one, which utilizes 100% of its users power advantageously. Another unique form, and one that only those of Kuz blood have, is the Super Kuzon form. Kuz's have a natural ability to manipulate bodily energy and use magic fludily, to use in battle and also sustain their body. Naming in the Kuz Clan is very simple. By tradition, males and females born to a male Kuz have "Kuz-" as a prefix in their name. A child born to a female Kuz who married a non-Kuz, would not be a Kuz. Members are not considered in the Kuz Clan anymore after 3 generations of not being Kuz's. The clan has been tied together by their devout worship of Omota and the love of pancakes for millennia. Original Family Tree Ancestry There is an extensive collection of scrolls and writings researching into the deep genealogies of the Kuz Clan and their rich Saiyan heritage of warriors and thinkers alike, spanning thousands of years. Due to the naturally rough conditions of the original Planet Saiya where they thrived, many lines died out entirely, but one core line survived through it all which extends to the Kuz's we know today, and the collection has been passed down ever since. Modern The official modern family tree begins with Kuzon, patriarch of the clan, who joined the Lookout Crew and became a renowned universal warrior in the Age 1000s, hundreds of years after the Z-Fighters' time. With the birth of his first son, grew the entire rest of the clan, which immensely grew in only a few hundred years. The Clan has also interbred with other powerful warrior clans, such as the Atoms, Sons, Minatos, and Ciphers. Bold signifies the individual held great significance, importance, or was a powerful warrior. Non-Kuz partners are not included except for major characters or those from another powerful clan. ---- ORIGINAL CLAN * Kuzon (736 - 1086) + Helena (1011-1086) **Kuzten (1031-1095) + (1029-1106) ***Kuzin (1047-1139) **** Kuzlan (1067-1144) **** Kuzwell (1069-1115) *** Kuzella (1052-1132) ** [[Kuzon Jr.|'Kuzon Jr.']] (1041-1145) + Suka (1040-1136) *** Kuzexandra (1062-1158) + Cornelius Geraldson (1054-1138) *** Kuzana (1062-1156) + Zion III (1062-1156) **** Zion IV (1086-1118) ***** Zion V (1108-1170) *** [[Kuzon IV|'Kuzon IV']] (1063-1125) + Phoebe (1063-1156) **** Kuzoh II (1086-1210) **** Kuzon V (1086-86) **** [[Kuzynthia|'Kuzynthia']] (1087-1187) + Harmon (1077-1172) ***** [[Otori|'Otori']] (1108-1130) + Tiana ******Kuzon VII (1130-1227) *******Kuzon VIII (1156-1243) ** Kuza (1047-1116) + Eltrio Atom (1047-1116) *** Knox (1068-1228) *** Mae (1070-1140) ** Kuzek (1048-1190) + Roma (1042-1090) *** Kuzi (1070-1155) ** Kuzisa (1048-1129) + Axel Cipher (1048-1139) *** 3 children ** Kuro (238 BA-1200) ADOPTED + Sari (1032-1100) *** Nalece (1049-1125) + Karai Cipher *Kuzak (729-immortal) **Kuzmek (1063-) *Kuzob (731-immortal) *Kuzima (733-immortal) *Kuzao (735-735) Notable Members Kuzon Kuzon '(11 June 736 - 16 July 1086) was the main patriarch of the Kuzon family until his 1086 death. He is the son of 'Lord Kuzon (main name is Kuzon I), and Oora. His father was evil and banished his mother/kids sometime after the Saiyan Genocide. He is a renowned warrior, known greatly as one of the founding members of the Lookout Crew, with Zion and Ian (both of whom are no longer on the Lookout). He married Helena in Other World in 1041 after his first death, and they had a son. Kuzon had Kuzten when he was 15 with Madelyn, in 1031, therefore making him his oldest child and half-brother to his other children. He is known as one of greatest martial artists and spiritualists of all time. He passed away in July 1086 much to the Lookout Crew and family's regret, but he plans to spend the rest of his eternity with Helena in Other World, doing what they love; exploring. He is known as one of the greatest fighters and saviors of the universe. Oora Oora is the mother of Kuzon, and widow of Lord Kuzon. She is caring yet dizzy and overprotective. She and Kuzon's siblings were sent off and banished by their father. Oora was kidnapped by Ma-Ryu the Dragon God for 300 years before being released by her children in battle. She lives with Kuzon now, as she never aged with Ma-Ryu. She doesn't know much about how to cook or anything. She actually fights a lot, and trains, and was an elite warrior in her day, thus why she still wears her old Saiyan armor. She travels the universe with the Kuzlings, and is immortal. The Kuzlings Kuzak, Kuzob, & Kuzima are the older siblings of Kuzon, and children of Lord Kuzon and Oora. The three siblings talk in third person, and were alone together for 300 years after being banished by their father, before landing on Earth in 1063. The three are very close, and deeply care for their family, mainly Kuzon, addressing him as "Saiyan brother!". The three do everything together, and are currently travelling the universe with mom. They are immortal. Historical Bloodline Lord Kuzon (706-1047) Lord Kuzon (or Kuzon I) was a Saiyan military leader, warlord, elite warrior, writer, and revolutionary who led a major regiment of the Saiyan Army under King Vegeta, and achieved fame through his writings that inspired/called for a revolution and plan for Saiyans to form a space empire utopia. Joining the Saiyan militia at age 16, despite being middle-class, he quickly rose the ranks due to his intelligence, strategy, and confidence. He became a coldblooded highly trained, elite ops warrior. He specialized in special force missions and led Regiment 3, proving to be a great leader and responsible for much of the Saiyans' success in the Saiyan-Tuffle war. After Frieza annexed the Saiyans following war victory, he secretly conspired to overthrow the Planet Trade Organization, one of Frieza's many factors in the Saiyan genocide, which Lord Kuzon narrowly escaped as an enemy of the state, with his family, pride, and ego. After making home on Planet Cilibe, he banished his family, took over the planet, became immortal through stealing magic, and founded the Kuzon Power, an unorganized empire that he was the ruler of. For 300 years, having no social contact with anyone else, he slowly went insane, becoming a psychotic and sadistic recluse, and corrupted by supreme power. His life concluded with him discovering his son was in the Lookout Crew, luring them to his planet to viciously rape and kill them for their power and to have his son join him, only to be destroyed by them and his reign ended once and for all. Kuzoh (676-737) Kuzoh was a great Kuz warrior and leader who was respected by many Saiyans and people in his time, he had the necessary ingredients; had pride, vigor, strength, and reserve. He was an excellent leader and chief, carrying on his father's legacy. Unlike any other Saiyan, Kuzoh was directly involved with the Tuffles and even married one secretly with whom he had children. He held interests in business, blacksmithing, martial arts, and genealogy, as he helped preserve the Kuz Clan histories and legacy. Unfortunately, with the Saiyan-Tuffle War, the races were ultimately divided, with the latter destroyed. Kuzoh defended neither side and would isolate him and his wife in the mountains after Frieza's annexation, and during his genocide of the Saiyans, their evil son left them for dead. In death, he'd often appear to bring wisdom and insight to his powerful descendants. Kuzumos (613-708) Kuzumos was a great Saiyan leader and warrior ancestor of the Kuz Clan. Kuzumos was a very respected and strong fighter and leader who thrived for the advancement of his race away from their barbarity and into an educated, civilized society. Though his wishes never came true, his legacy still remains, especially in his clan. Kuzumos lead a powerful Saiyan warrior tribe as chief to capture and protect resources from other violent tribes. He was known as a giant, furious leader who was decisive and never made a wrong move. He had much respect by many Saiyans. He died of a suspected poisoning in 708. Kuzcestors The direct line beginning with the fall of the Kuz Dynasty on homeplanet Planet Saiya and its eventual destruction up to the firsts to establish land on Planet Plant (later Vegeta). * [[Kuzon (Kuzcestor)|'Kuzon']] (570-632) * [[Kuzuk (Kuzcestor)|'Kuzuk']] (511-636) - first to land and establish a colony on Planet Plant * [[Kuzik (Kuzcestor)|'Kuzik']] (462-580) * [[Kuzumus|'Kuzumus']] (400-476) - legendary feared space warrior * Kuztek (373-399) * Kuzit (349-414) * Kuzmed (315-395) * Kuzec II (281-358) * Kuzec (252-311) * Kuzelan (225-305) * Kuzik (197-297) * Kuzmel (160-243) * Kuzid (100-175) * Kuzelias (82-1132) - creator of the extremely powerful Saiyabots, banished by his own race, escaped to Earth where he was unconscious for a millennia, before waking with the Saiyabots' defeat by the Lookout Crew. He was welcomed and became a normal Earthling. * Kuzeph (50-99) * Kuzphael (3-83) * Kuzon (18 BA-31) * Kuzecceus (44 BA-2) * Kuzfonso (71-17 BA) * Kuzfrev (105-14 BA) * Kuzeck (138-60 BA) * Kuzam (169-92 BA) * Kuzanardo (200-110 BA) * Kuzreyt (232-120 BA) * Kuzegad (263-201 BA) - escaped Planet Saiya on spaceship in wake of its destruction by the Original SSJ * Kuzrik (299-212 BA) * Kuzaled (336-270 BA) * Kuzon V (389-294 BA) The Kuz Dynasty (500-300s Before Age) For several centuries, the Kuz Dynasty conquered and held power over all of Planet Saiya, helping greatly in innovation and advancement of technology and infrastructure, further helping push the Saiyans out of their violent nature--but ultimately failing, leading to their downfall. * Prince Kuzon IV '(425-c373 Before Age) * 'King Kuzon III '(505-c380 Before Age) * 'King Kuzon II '(551-460 Before Age) * 'King Kuzon I '''(597-485 Before Age) Kuzcestors Prior to Kuzlak, many branches of the Kuz Clan (and other Saiyans) were separated into Houses, which dominated Planet Saiya and were like elite political parties. Notably, the House of Dorf (diplomats) and House of Saints (clergymen). Many were devout worshippers of Omota, the God of Saiyans. * Kuzlak (c630-590 Before Age) * Kuzsaseus (765-687 Before Age) * Kuznar (798-711 Before Age) - warrior who led the rebellion and nearly became King * Kuzdaf (828-741 Before Age) * Kuzdorf III (873-753 Before Age) * Kuzdorf II (901-? Before Age) * Kuzdorf (c950-888 BA) House of Dorf * Kuzafdoclovis (c1000-891 BA) * Kuzolavéch (1049-c922 BA) * Kuzeachellvi (1080-966 BA) * Kuzcôchthéli (1118-c1030 BA) House of Saints * Millions of generations between 100 billion and 1000 Before Age Kuzog '''Kuzog (lived around 100,000,000 Before Age) was an ancient Cavesaiyan ancestor of Kuzon. Nothing is known about him, except that he invented pancakes. After inventing waffles, there was an explosion that sent all his waffles into space, unto random planets, therefore spreading Waffles throughout the universe and starting the waffle saga of the universe. Sadly, he is forgotten for his creation, but not by the Kuz's (long time pancake lovers). His brother was Ergog. Ergog's descendant is Ethan, therefore they are cousins. Other than that, nothing about him is known. Kuz Kuz, who was the very first Kuz Clan ancestor and among the first Saiyan ancestors, was an ancient Great Ape Saiyan who lived around 10 billion Before Age, right after Planet Saiya was formed. He had an IQ of negative one. He is a distant ancestor by billions of years of Kuzog, who was a Cavesaiyan. Kuz was a small hairy Great Ape, who lived with a small clan of other monkeys, that were clueless and created not long at all before, by scientific means (not completely understood). He was presumably created through ash and natural elements falling unto ancient early Planet Saiyan, which had no atmosphere, very light gravity and was full of magma and volcanoes at the time, with almost-poisonous air (which explains why many of them barely survived). This has obviously been passed off by scientists. A monkey walked past a boulder, on ancient Planet Saiyan, magma and black air. He looked at the boulder, and picked up a stick. He started hitting the rock hard with the stick. The words inscribed on the rock said "Kuz". The monkey and his friends started dancing around, and acting crazy. The monkey, called himself Kuz. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Saiyans Category:Kuz Clan Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter